The present invention relates in general to a clock and pertains, more particularly, to a battery operated clock that is of relatively simple construction and that has an extremely aesthetic appearance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simplified clock construction and one in which the time is indicated without time numerals, primarily by virtue of hand position of the hands of the clock.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved clock in which the hands are each integral with a support housing.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved clock construction in which the components are few, the construction is simple, and the assembly of the clock can be carried out quite readily.
To accomplish the foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention, there is provided a clock having an hour housing supporting an hour hand integral therewith along with a minute housing generally proportional in diameter to the hour housing and supporting a minute hand integral therewith. A battery operated timing mechanism is provided. This is supported primarily in the hour housing and has multiple output drive shafts including an hour driven shaft coupled to the hour housing for driving the housing and in turn the hour hand and a minute driven shaft coupled to the minute housing for driving the minute housing and in turn the minute hand. A counter weight is disposed inside the minute housing along a peripheral side thereof opposite to the minute hand. This is to provide for counter weight balance of the minute hand so as to minimize the drive forces required of the timing mechanism. The coupling of the minute driven shaft includes a threaded shaft end having opposed flats that are adapted to force-fit in a centrally disposed hole on the inside of the minute housing. Means are provided for supporting the timing mechanism in a fixed position. With the timing mechanism in a fixed position, then the output shafts drive the respective housings and thus the hands at standard timing rates corresponding to an hour for one hand and a minute sequence for the other hand. The minute and hour housings are both preferably of substantially circular shape. The hour housing preferably has a conical cavity adapted to receive the hour driven shaft including a central hole for receiving the hour driven shaft in force-fit engagement. The minute housing also has a centrally disposed inner post having therein the hole for receiving the minute driven shaft. The diameter of the hole in the minute housing is less than the diameter of the threaded shaft end so as to provide the force-fit. Positive engagement is also assured by virtue of the aforementioned flats. the counter weight is preferably a metal disk with the minute housing having a small post on the inside for supporting the disk through a hole in the disk. A fastener may be used for attaching the disk.